one week
by moki-poki
Summary: What happens when Winry is sharing a hotel room with Ed and Riza a room with Roy, for a week…come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Riza!!!! Help me!!!" Winry as she came running around the corner of the hotel hall. She was out of breath and panicking.

"What happened what's going on?"

"There so mean…gasp you won't believe what they did" she said gasping for air "you know how we were goanna shear a room being the only two girls on the trip"

"Ya…"

"Well were not goanna be shearing a room Fury changed the parings"

"Huh… what do you mean?"

"Well I have a room with …ed…" she paused and looked at Riza. Riza looked like she wanted to laugh but she didn't.

"So you'll be fine what's wrong with Ed you've known each other for a long time its not like your in a room with a complete stranger" Riza gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well that's not the worst part…." Riza just stood there with a smile "well you have a new room mate as well…" now Riza looked surprised "well ummmm…its Roy" Riza was shocked she calmed her self.

"Well its not like have to stay in those rooms, Roy and…" she knew it wouldn't work ed and Roy would be kicked out of the hotel before midnight" don't worry Ill find some way to change this"

"Ya…but what do we do with our luggage till then" they both had two large bags with all there stuff for the trip.

They carried them every weir to the counter up and down the stairs to the hotel next door until they decided just to go in the room and sleep. There rooms were next to each others they both put the key in the slot at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded and went in…

**In room 420… **

ooh that must be my roomy I wonder who it is… its pry Havoc hehehehe I'm goanna scare the crap outta him… Roy hid on the side of the wall that divided the kitchen from the beds. As his_ rummy_ came closer he prepared to pounce as she rounded he jumped her pining her to the floor. He had a big smile on his face but once he knew who it was he just blushed, as did she. He quickly backed up and sat next to the wall.

Riza stood up and gathered the things she had dropped "good evening sir I see you are in good spirits" she put her things on the bed on the far side of the room.

"ummm… why are you in _My _room? And why are you putting your stuff in the drawers?" he stood up and just watched her it was like nothing like it never happened like she for got that I just pined her to the floor… wail not … wearing a shirt he ran to his bag and quickly but a shirt on.

**In Room 421…**

Winry slowly opened the door and peered in side she slowly walked in. she rounded the wall and saw a sleeping ed he looked so peaceful just laying there on the white bed sheet the only light came from a window at the far end of the room. He's already a sleep sigh he looks so… nice maybe this won't be so bad she thought and then BANG some thing was going on next door in Riza's room…and with that Ed awoke to see Winry hovering over him. He tried to back up but banged his head on the wall at the end of the bed. Winry just went over and began to put her things away.

Ed sat up on the bed and just watched her" ummmm….? Why are you heir?" He looked puzzled.

She continued putting her things away "coz this in my room…Why do you ask?" she turned and looked to him.

"well…" he didn't know what to say but then it hit him "coz I thought you were bunking with the Lt.?" he was saved but were both … and I'm a boy and she's a girl… and that's a no no is what the was really thinking.

"Well there were some changes"

**later at the pool**

Riza and Winry sat in the hot tub neither of then could handle the boys snoring.

"May I ask what that bang was that I herd almost right after you entered the room" Riza sank in the bubbles.

"I was attacked…"

"Oh Wow and I thought I had it bad"

"What happened?" she perked up just as Winry sank

"Ed was thinking dirty…"

"Well get through it don't worry one day down 6 more to go…"

They were the only ones there it was late but they didn't want to go in to those rooms with those men but they were finally overcame with yawns and tired eyes and around 2 they finally went in to the rooms. They wished each other luck and headed in, the guys that they had left that were half a sleep were now in a deep sleep, and it wasn't so bad.

**420 **

Since Roy was asleep she just through a pillow on his face and got dressed out in the open once she was finished she pulled the pillow off his face and she, for the first time saw the colonel asleep, it was different from before because he wasn't sprawled out across the bed and snoring or sitting in a office chair. He was calmed and looked different but she couldn't figurer out what was so different.

She went to bed she turned and was facing Roy's side of the room she could still see that calm and relaxed expression on his face it made her smile and she slowly fell asleep trying to figure out what to marrow would bring.

**421**

Winry didn't bother to change she just plopped down on the bad and slept. Also trying to guess what would happen in the next 6 days none of them would ever be able to guess…

To be continued…

**Me**

If you're reading this than it has worked and I have successfully gotten this up on the internet. YAY me!!!! and YAY you for reading it(o)!!! I know its kind of short and a little messy but this is only day one and I plan to have one from Roy and Ed's out look (that's goanna be fun I know I gave you a little of what they are thinking but that's only the tip of the iceberg, I hope(0.o) but I'm goanna try to get as far as possible as soon as possible, and if you really want me to finish fast…or finish it at all please, please tell me what you think I only want people to tell me that I suck so that Ill stop, or that I am good but can use improvement so I know what I'm doing is not a lost cause (T-T) so see ya in the next chapter ()


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Riza woke up and looked around Roy was no weir to be found. His bed was maid and the room was clean, then she herd some one in the bathroom she stood and stretched. She looked out the window, they were on the 4th floor. The sight out of the window was amassing the hotel was over looking the ocean the beautiful white and untouched sand was like a fresh bed sheet that was just laid out. But sadly it was off limits do to people that would destroy the surrounding aria that was crawling with wild life. She wanted to just go and dip her feet, but the pool would have to be enough for her.

"Beautiful isn't it" she turned to se Roy with a toothbrush in his mouth with nothing but boxers on, she blushed and turned away.

"Y-ya to but it's closed off…"

"Ya" Roy went back in to the bath room and finished up Riza went in after he got out she locked both the locked on the door. She took a cool shower and brushed her hair and teeth she was ready to go. Winry and her were planning to go shopping together But the forecast for the day was thunder heavy rain and harsh wind. But it looked so nice at the time she chose to ignore it.

**next door**

Winry awoke in a daze like yester day was a dream. She didn't realize that Ed was still in the room, he was asleep but still in the room. She grabbed her towel, shampoo, hairbrush, and her toothbrush. She got in and took a short but refreshing shower. Being in a daze she for got her toothpaste and a change of close. Still in a daze she walked out of the bathroom in a towel that was vary small and it was vary reveling. Ed was now wide awake

**in the lobby**

Winry sat and waited for Riza they agreed to meet in the lobby. Riza walked down the hall and herd a ruckus behind her she chose to ignore it but it cane closer and closer it was all the guys fury, havoc, Breda, and Falman. Form the looked of it they were headed to the pool all they wanted to do was cause a ruckus.

"Hay Riza" Fury came up behind her he was the resign for the rooms being switched so she wasn't in much of a mood to talk to him even though it wasn't going to bad. "How is that switch going for you? The guys said that you wanted a room with the colonel so I was able to get it for ya sorry about the extra bed all the singles were taken I hope you don't mind"

"Fury who exactly asked you to do this?"

"Havoc and Breda… why?"

"I just want to know who to point my gun at first…." Havoc and Breda starter to turn around and run but before they could Riza said "I don't have a gun with me on the trip they wouldn't let me take it on the plain so your safe… till we get home" she continued in to the lobby weir her and Winry walked out the front door. Before they were out of sight they sent horrifying looks at the guys, they all just stood there.

**shopping**

It was just a short walk to the inner city. Riza and Winry talked along the way.

"So how's rooming with Ed?"

"…it's ok…" then it hit her she walked in front of Ed half naked with not even noticing "well maybe not the best, how's rooming with Roy?"

"Its ok I guess…nothing that bad except that first little incident…and this

morning when he was in nothing but boxers…"

"Oh well… this is day 2"

"Ya…"

"Hay Riza… have you ever been…"

"Huh?"

"In love?..." Winry looked down she felt foolish asking her this. Riza was surprised she looked down at Winry then up to the sky.

"I don't know I've always really been… alone until I joined the military but that's just a job" Winry looked up at Riza she had a pondering look on her face." You should be glad that you've had Ed and Al for as long as you have…you should make your fried ship last forever… that's a mistake I'll never repeat."

"Ooh… thanks…"

They continued on as they came close to the inner city they began to heir thunder and the sky grew dark. They hurried to a store and bought some umbrellas as it started to rain now they wished that they had headed the forecast's warning. They visited a few stores and got a few things but the rain got heaver and heaver. So they called it quits and headed back towards the hotel it was a good half hour walk to the city but now with the rain and wind it was goanna be even worse. They took a break every weir they could but a lot of stores began to close and they saw less and less people on the street.

"Riza, I'm kind of scared…all the people are gone and the stores are closing what are we goanna do?" truly Riza was scared out of her mind but she didn't want to worry Winry so she kept going on.

"Don't worry there's a store well go and rest a bit in there" they hurried in the store, they were soaked. They thought it was goanna be a nice day. So Riza put on a beautiful white sun dress witch now left her reveling in the middle of a store. They sat for a minuet and went out agen.

They walked and walked Riza didn't care any more about the dress she just waned to get back. They stopped under a tree it wasn't the best shelter but it was good enough for now. They rested on a damp bench that sat close behind the tree that acted as a barer agents the wind and rain. They Shivered as they sat soaked on the bench.

Out of nowhere they herd " There over heir!!" two figures came towards them one was tall in a black trench coat the other small in a red trench coat. At first the girls were scared and protested to go with then until Riza shoved the man in black so hard that he fell back and his hood fell off it was Roy.

She ran and dove on top of him she grabbed his jacket tight and began to cry she was so scared but now she was glade every thing was going to be ok they were goanna be safe. In return Roy put his arms around her and held her tight he knew that she couldn't be strong all of the time. This was one of those times.

"Finally… geeze its about time" ed as he watched the sappy couple Winry's eyes began to water ed looked to her, he walked up to her and took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders and wiped a tear off her check "its ok now lets go back to the hotel" but she continued to cry. The girls were exhausted and the cold hard rain didn't help.

**at the hotel**

The boys walked the girls to there room. The girls were left on there beds weir they slept. To keep Roy from temptation of that soaked white sun dress, he went and sat in the hot tub weir Ed joined him.

Riza awoke minuets later she felt embarrassed at how she had acted. She put her suit on and, went and got Winry they planed to go and sit in the hot tub for as long as they could but when they got there they herd laugher coming from in the pool room. It was Roy and Ed.

It was surprising they hardly ever got a long, they were most likely laughing at Riza and Winry and how stupid they must have looked Riza in a see through dress and Winry balling her eyes out. The girls looked down and just turned around, they began to walk but with her head down Winry didn't notice the door being opened in front of her and walked right in to it the laughing stopped and the boys came over to see what the ruckus was all about.

They found Riza crouching over Winry who was sitting on the floor. Ed went to her side "hay are you ok? What happened?"

"Ow nothing I just… nothing, I'm fine… were just goanna go back to the rooms"

"Were you guys goanna go swimming?" Roy asked trying to get a better look at Riza in the two peace she was wearing, he thought of her as more of a one peace girl him self, but she did look good in the two peace.

"Umm no were just goanna go…"

"No you should join us relax in the hot tub" Roy said before they could start to get away.

"Ya you guys had a hard day you should relax" Ed said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. Winry looked up at him. He extended his hand to help her, she took it and stood up.

"o-ok…"Winry looked to Riza and Riza nodded then looked to Roy who was actually blushing this was another new look that Riza has never seen on Roy before.

They fallowed the boys in to the hot tub it was hotter than the night be for but it felt good the girl sat back closed there eyes and relaxed.

There was a long silence for a wile until Riza broke it. "I'm sorry about earlier I don't know what came over me I shouldn't have acted out like that…"

"And we should have lessened to the news" Winry said as she closed her eyes to avoiding looking at Ed.

The guys had nothing to say. They just kind of sat there nervously. Winry stood up" I'm goanna go to the room and go to bed see you to marrow Riza" Roy watched as she began to walk away he nudged Ed, ed looked to him and realized what Roy was trying to saying.

Ed stood up and fallowed Winry "Ill come with you"

"o-ok" they didn't make eye contact the whole way to the room.

It was now that Roy realized with Ed and Winry gone it left him alone with Riza. She was uneasy and didn't know what to do should she leave should she say some thing. What was Roy thinking? She wondered, was he as flustered as she was? What did it matter its not like any thing was going on between them… or was there Riza blushed at the thought. Roy notised this.

"Did you get any thing good wail shopping?" Roy asked to stop the eerie silence.

"Oooh, um we did get some things but it's all wet now…" she said looking disappointed.

"I see…" he was stumped agen he had no clue what to say now.

"Lesion I'm really sorry that I knocked you down like that and then jumping on top of you after" she said blushing and starting to get out of the hot tub. She hurried and headed towards the towel rack, Roy fallowed close after her. She graded a towel and tried to pull it off the rack but Roy grabbed the same towel to stall her.

"Don't be…" he said softly Riza's eyes met his and she stood there and gazed in to his eyes. Sadly it was broken by al the guys who seemed to be watching from the glass door that led in to the pool room. Riza yanked the towel from Roy's hand and walked off.

As she approached the door the guys began to back up agents the wall surprisingly she did nothing. The guys were relieved that they weren't trended well Havoc and Breda were all ready doomed but so far the others were inanest except now they almost seemed as if they were stalkers.

**Room 420**

When Roy got to the room Riza was already a sleep he took a quick shower and went to bed.

To be continued…

Me

I was a little shy about putting this one up IDK how good it was going to be. I know that the Shopping part is kind of…IDK how 2 say it but I think I can do better if I had more time if you have any suggestions 4 that part let me know. I think I rushed it a little and for give me for that. I know I said that I was going to have a new one up every week but I'm going on vacation and I am not going to have an easy getting to a computer, I will be gone for 2 weeks. I am sorry but I Will try to get another one up ASAP when I get back, and if you have any ideas as for what should happen in later chapters of this story tell me coz I'm short on Ideas…

Thank you for reading, Moki-poki

P.S. I know my spelling is horrible and I may have a lot of errors and when I have the time I do hope to fix as much of it as I can.


End file.
